Harry Potter and the Diclonius
by Korraganitar the NightShadow
Summary: Harry awakens one night during the summer after his fifth year and he remembers. He makes a vow to himself. Dumbledore will pay! Xover with Elfen Lied. HarryLucy. Dark Harry. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione Bashing. M for Gore and possible lemon maybe.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **I know there are probably a good number of people seeing this who have A: never heard of Elfen Lied, and/or B: are a bit annoyed at me for writing and posting this instead of working on Rise of the Forsaken. About A: Elfen Lied is perhaps my favorite Anime of all time, and definitely the one with the best story. If you don't mind the excessive blood and gore and mild Anime nudity (no im not a hentai…) then id definitely go check it out, you can find the first episode at least on Youtube. As to B… I have the next chapter of Rise of the Forsaken started, but the plot bunny for this has been keeping me from adding any more til I at least get out one chapter of this… so here I am with the first chapter of my HP/ Elfen Lied x-over: Harry Potter and the Diclonius.

"talking"

'thinking'

_**SS**_Parceltongue_**SS

* * *

**_

Prologue: A Chance Meeting

Seven-year-old Harry Potter sat in the back seat of his Uncle's car, sobbing to himself silently. 'They're finally doing it,' he thought to himself in despair. 'They're finally sending me to the orphanage like they always threatened.

Life had never been kind to Harry. Orphaned when he was only one, he had been sent to live with his mother's sister, Petunia, and her husband, Vernon Dursley, as well as their whale of a son, Dudley. Since the day he arrived, he was belittled, told how much of a freak he was, and left bereft of love. He had never been called Harry on purpose by his aunt or uncle, who always referred to him as boy or freak. In fact, the only reason he knew his name at all was because of his schoolteachers, who called him by his name in class.

From the time he was old enough to walk he had been tasked with doing all the housework in the Dursley household, and had always lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He tried to just do what they said, because he knew resisting would only lead to his uncle hurting him, on top of the beatings he commonly received from his cousin and his gang of friends. Then there were the other times.

You see, _things_ happened around Harry. Strange things that could not be explained. Like the time that he was being chased by Dudley and somehow ended up on the school roof, or the time when his aunt gave him the worst kind of horrid haircut, but the hair grew back overnight. Each time these things happened, Harry received a hard beating from his uncle, all the while being threatened with being left at an orphanage, where they did horrible things to children, before being locked in his cupboard for the rest of the day.

Recently, Harry had been thanking whatever had decided to watch over him, for the strange things had stopped. For the space of a month and a half, nothing strange happened, and so he received no extra beatings and no threats of abandonment. Then he luck turned on its head.

It had started as a normal enough day, something that made the Dursleys happy as they strived to attain the perfection of normalcy. Then things had gone horrible wrong. Harry was making breakfast like he always did, when Dudley decided to trip him. As Harry fell, his arm brushed the handle of the pan he was using to cook bacon for his uncle, causing it to flip towards him. Just before it hit him however, it stopped, greases, bacon, pan, and all, and floated in mid air right above him. This was bad enough, but Harry's fate had been sealed when the floating breakfast and pan had decided to fly over and hit Harry's uncle as he walked into the kitchen in his suit for work. Before Harry knew what happened, he was being beaten before being shoved into the car, which promptly began to drive.

"Shut up you damned freak!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled at him as he drove. "You're getting what all of you and your kind deserve! Left out of the way of decent folk like us!"

Vernon continued his rant as he drove, though Harry tuned most of it out instinctively as he wallowed in self-pity. The drive continued for several hours, during which time Harry began to calm down a bit. By the time two hours had passed he had calmed down enough that he was able to think a bit more rationally about what was going to happen to him, which led him to come to a realization.

Nothing could be worse then where he was coming from, or at least very few things; so maybe being left at the orphanage wasn't a bad thing at all.

The more he thought about that, the calmer Harry became and the more it made sense. It helped that Harry was very smart for your average seven year old At the very least, wherever he was being left would offer a chance at something better, a hope he had never had with his "family". Who knew, maybe he could even take advantage of the clean slate and make a few friends… if they could put up with his freakishness.

Harry sat silently, lost in his thoughts as the car sped along highways before finally coming out into a suburb on the outskirts of a large town. Harry had no idea where he was, except that it was about three hours away from Surrey where the Dursleys lived. Harry watched as Vernon drove the car down a small maze of streets before he finally pulled up in front of an old looking building constructed of brown wood. Vernon stopped the car in front of it, then turned around in his seat and grabbed Harry by his collar with one meaty hand.

"Listen freak. I am going to let you out here now and you are going to walk up to that door. Then I will drive away. When you have lost sight of the car, you are to make your freakish self noticed by the people who run this place and hope they take in a freak like you. Understand?" Harry nodded frantically, very nervous having his uncle's hands on him again in any way so soon after the beating.

Getting out of the car as he was instructed, Harry walked up to the door of the orphanage, wiping his Uncle's spittle that had flown onto his face during uncle's rant off of his face with his sleeve. Before he was even halfway to the door he heard the screeching of tires and turned around to see his uncle's car speeding off into the distance, breaking multiple traffic laws on the way. By the time he reached the door the car was long gone. Taking a deep breath, Harry reached up and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ella Rayburn had worked at St. Francis' Orphanage for three years and thoroughly enjoyed her work. Early on in her twenty-seven years of life she had felt called to help the children she tended to notice suffering in the streets. Growing up in a wealthy family had resulted in the expectation that she would either learn to take up business or marry someone of equal status. It had caused an uproar in her family when she had instead opted for a simple life as a social worker.

Her tenure at the orphanage had been relatively uneventful, dealing only with the mundane kind of children everyone did, until three months ago when that… _girl_ showed up. Ella shivered. That girl with the pink hair and those eyes just freaked her out, not to mention the hat she always wore.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the front door of the orphanage. Banishing thoughts of the disconcerting girl from her head, she went over to the door and opened it. She was not happy with what she saw. Standing on her doorstep was a child that looked around seven. He had black hair and green eyes, but that wasn't what Ella noticed. She was more concerned with the bruises and cuts covering his body.

"Are you in charge of the orphanage?" the boy asked her in a blank voice, as he regarded her with eyes that showed no emotion. She had to suppress a shiver as she nodded to him. Those eyes were the same one that girl had. Why did she get the ones that were freaky?

"Yes dear I am. Were you left here?" Ella asked, doing her best job of acting normal. At the boy's silent nod she continued. "Well let's get you in here and cleaned up a bit. God knows that standing here all day won't help anyone, and you should probably come get a look at your new home.

As she ushered the boy inside and started patching him up while explaining life at the orphanage, she couldn't help but think to herself mournfully. 'Why me?'

* * *

Harry remained silent as he was led into the orphanage by the woman who had answered the door. She had introduced herself as Miss Rayburn, the matron of the orphanage. She put up a nice façade, and Harry really didn't have a problem with her, but he could tell that her disconcerted her. He just wrote it off a part of his freakishness and did as he was told.

Before long he had been ushered into what seemed to be a common room of sorts. There were several other children in the room. They had ages that seemed to range from five to around ten, with several groups of boys and girls making play throughout the room or gathered around the lone TV. Miss Rayburn had told him that this was the younger children's playroom and then promptly left.

Very few people in the room had taken the time to notice the newcomer, so Harry was free to observe them for a few moments. They all generally seemed happy and outgoing, though there were the normal childish scuffles that erupted every few minutes. A part of Harry longed to join them, but his "uncle" had beaten his childishness out of him. So he just stood off to the side and watched, until he heard the disturbance coming from the next room.

Having nothing else to do and with his curiosity sparked by whatever was happening, Harry walked through the door at the other end of the room and into a room that seemed to be a cafeteria. What he saw as he walked in shocked him.

Across the room from him were four people. Three of them were older, two boys and a girl, and they were standing around a girl that look to be Harry's age based on size. The three older children were pushing her and calling her names as Harry watched. She bore it all stoically, though there was a faint sheen of tears in her eyes. Harry's eyes widened as he made out some of the insults. "Freak", he heard one call the girl. "Monster", he heard another. "You should go away and not come back", came another.

Harry would normally leave the older children to their bullying, as he knew that if he interrupted they would likely just start in on him as well. But the names they were calling the girl struck to close to home for Harry. Before he knew what he was doing, he had rushed over behind one of the boys and pushed him. The boy stumbled and fell, taking the other boy with him and leaving the older girl speechless for a moment.

The biggest boy, the one Harry had pushed, got up and glared at Harry. "What do you think your doing helping that _freak?"_ he snarled.

Harry, despite his nervousness as his mind caught up with his actions, glared right back at the bully. "Go away." He said in a low voice, while meeting the bully's eyes with his own.

Harry was sure that his defiance would trigger another beating in the long line of beatings he had received over his life. To his surprise however, the boy got a glazed look in his eyes and nodded his head, before silently walking away. He looked at the other two bullies who gave him one fearful look before following after their friend in a hurry. Surprised beyond measure but resolved to think about it later, Harry turned to the girl he had helped.

She had short hair that was pink surprisingly enough. Her eyes were red as she looked up at Harry from where she knelt with distrust. She was short and had cloths on that were closer to Harry's than the other kids in the orphanage as far as state went. Her most distinguishing feature however, was the pair of horns that jutted from her head, shaped almost like cat ears.

The girl looked up at Harry for a moment before asking. "Why did you help me?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not really sure. I just did."

The girl looked away and began searching the floor for something. "So are you going to run away or make fun of me like everyone else now? Cause if you are I don't want to hear it."

Harry was a bit taken aback by the girl's reaction to him, but considered it for a moment before getting down on his knees and beginning to look with her. "No, im not. Now what are you looking for?"

The girl's head whipped around and she stared at him in shock. "You, you mean, your not gunna run away? Your gunna help me?"

"Yes." Was Harry's one word reply.

"But, but why? I mean, I'm a, a… freak." She said, finishing her sentence in a whisper.

Harry stopped searching for a moment and turned to face her. "So am I." He said. He looked of to the side for a moment before reaching under one of the tables and grabbing a ratty looking hat. He held it out to her. "This what you were looking for?"

The girl nodded with a still shocked expression on her face. Taking the hat from Harry she slid it onto her head, making sure it covered up her horns. "Why, why are you a freak?" she asked in a small voice.

"Things happen around me, and I survived the car crash my parents died in when I was one, when my "family" said I shouldn't of." Harry replied, spitting the word family with venom.

The girl nodded, her face losing its shocked expression and regaining a calm look to it, the same one that Harry wore. They knelt there in silence for a few moments before Harry asked her, "What's your name?"

"Lucy." The girl responded. "I don't know if I have a last name. My parents abandoned me a long time ago and I only came here three months ago. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, though the only reason I know my name's not "freak" or "boy" is because of my teachers at school. My "uncle" left me here today. So… friends?" Harry asked with trepidation.

Lucy considered it for a few long moments, before giving a small smile. "Friends." She agreed.

Harry allowed himself a small smile himself as he got up with his new friend, who was a freak like him. Maybe things here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A week passed at St. Francis' Orphanage, a week that was the best week Harry and Lucy had both respectively had. They were both thought of as freaks by the other children, but they had been avoided since word of Harry's strange effect on the bullies spread. They didn't care about the others though. Who needed them anyway? They had each other, and both of them were happy with that. Alas the happiness would not last, as a meddling old man had finally found his pawn, and had was coming to put his plans back on track.

Harry and Lucy were laughing quietly in the cafeteria alone as they often did, when an old man with a long white beard dressed in a long pink and yellow robe walked in. They fell silent immediately and looked upon the strange man with an expression of distrust.

"Who're you?" Harry asked cautiously.

The man's eyes began to twinkle as he looked at Harry, though that twinkle dimmed somewhat when he looked at Lucy. "Why, Harry my boy, im here to take you back to your relatives. Now, come along."

Harry's eyes had widened when the old man had mentioned him going back to his relatives, but then they narrowed. "No," he said.

"But Harry my boy, surely you must miss them. After all, they are your family!" The old man exclaimed, his twinkling eyes meeting Harry's. Harry felt his resolve waver a bit for a moment, but then Lucy spoke.

"He doesn't want to go with you old man." She said angrily. "No leave him alone and go away."

The old man switched his gaze to Lucy for a moment. "I don't believe I've ad the pleasure Miss…?"

"None of your business old man!" Lucy snapped at him. "Now go away!"

The old man sighed for a moment before pulling out a long stick. "I'm truly sorry it had to come to this." He said with a mournful expression as he pointed it at Harry and Lucy.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Exclaimed Harry. "My friend told you to leave so _leave!"_ he said, looking the old man in the eye.

The man's eyes seemed to glaze over for half a second before he shook his head sharply and refocused his gaze on the two children before him. "Im afraid that won't work on me Harry. Now, lets be off with you."

Harry was shocked that the man hadn't listened to him. Everyone listened to him when he did that! Before he or Lucy, who was just as shocked, had a chance to say anything. The old man shouted "OBLIVATE!" and Harry's world went white.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked away from number four Privet Drive, satisfied that his plans had been put back in place. He hadn't expected the Dursleys to abandon Harry, or for Harry to learn rudimentary control over his magic. Not to mention the boy's attitude. But it was nothing a few memory charms, a behavioral charm, and a power binder or two couldn't fix. Dumbledore was indeed quite satisfied with how things had turned out. His plans were still in motion. The boy would play his part, and Albus Dumbledore would reap the rewards.

Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Back in St. Francis' Orphanage, Lucy opened her eyes and looked around. She searched the orphanage frantically, trying to find Harry, but he was gone. She asked the Matron where he was, and she asked who she was talking about. After that, Lucy went back to her room, brought the image of the old man to her mind, and screamed in rage.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you all liked it. If any of you want a picture of what Lucy looks like, just tell me and I'll put a link to an AMV where you can see her as both a child and a teenager in my profile. Now, to all of you, my readers, I can only say one thing. Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review it! (P.S: The more reviews I get for this, the quicker I'll get up the next chapter of this and Rise of the Forsaken! ))

Korrag


	2. Reunion

**A/N: **Well, I'm back to this fic again! (Finally some of you are saying…) I must say I was happily surprised by the number of reviews I got for the first chapter. I hadn't really expected half of what I got. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to chapter two of this fic, but I had some writers block, and had to balance this with school (which I need to do better in if I want to do a very nice program at Cambridge over the summer), my (virtually non-existent) social life, and of course, Rise of the Forsaken. But enough of my ramblings! On with the show!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied.

"talking"

'thinking'

_**SS**_Parceltongue_**SS**_

Chapter One: Reunion

Harry Potter jolted up as he heard the sound of thunder crashing outside. He was sitting in his bed in number four Privet Drive, breathing hard and sweating, with rain pattering the window across from him. For a moment he couldn't help but look around frantically, half expecting to see someone else there. Then he gained control of himself and sighed.

Two weeks of summer had passed, two weeks since the department of mysteries, two weeks since Sirius' death, two weeks since Harry had been possessed by Voldemort, and two weeks since Dumbledore had seen fit to inform Harry that it was destined to come down to him and Voldemort in the end. In those two weeks, Harry had been through hell.

Every night he was plagued by dreams. Most involved him reliving the deaths of Sirius and to a lesser extant Cedric, as well as Voldemort's possession, but no matter what it was he saw he always ended up waking up covered in sweat as if he had run a marathon. To top off the lack of sleep, the Dursley's had decided to make his life hell, well more so than usual anyway, and he hadn't received any word from any of his friends!

'Do they even care? Do they have any independent thoughts aside from what Dumbledore plants in their heads?' Harry thought bitterly. Then he shook his head. 'That's foolish of me to think.' Came his next thoughts with a self-chastising flavor. 'Of course they care. Why else would they be my friends?'

When that thought finished passing through his head he blinked. What the hell was that? How did he go from raging and angry to self chastising and forgiving? 'Could it be that-'

"Boy! Do you know what time it is!? Keep your freak mouth shut or else! I swear, we should've left you at the orphanage like we meant to!" Came the voice of his uncle from down this hall. Harry only dimly realized that he must have made enough noise in his sleep to wake his uncle, for the word orphanage had sent images careening through his mind.

_A mishap with magic._

_A beating, followed by a long car trip._

_A building that had clearly seen better days._

_A woman that was unnerved by "freakishness."_

_Bullies harassing a girl his age, calling her freak._

_Pink hair, red eyes, horns, and friendship._

_Twinkling eyes, and a flash of white._

Then, suddenly, the images stopped and faded from Harry's mind, becoming fuzzy and indistinct. He realized that he was lying on the floor, and heard the pounding footsteps of his uncle approaching his room. Shaking his head to clear it, he quickly stood up and faced the door. Within seconds the door slammed open, revealing the fat form of Vernon Dursley, whose face was already puce from rage. He had eyes only for Harry, eyes filled with an almost murderous gleam.

"Freak! This is the last straw! I am tired of this foolishness! First I, a perfectly upstanding man, am burdened with your freakish self for years after your freakish parents got what all of your lot deserve, then I am threatened by your freakish friends, and now I can't even sleep because of your moaning! I swear freak, this is the last straw!" Vernon was sputtering with rage by the end of his rant and began to move towards Harry, intent to harm him clear in his beady eyes.

Harry was unable to move out of Vernon's way immediately because he was still disoriented by the visions(?) he had received. As a result, Vernon was able to kick Harry from where he was on the ground, sending him into the wall on the other side of the room. Harry gasped in pain as he hit the wall, the air being driven out of his lungs. He raised his head from and saw his uncle closing in on him, intent on beating him more. Time seemed to slow down for a moment as the realization of what had just happened and what was about to happen crashed over him. Then suddenly, Harry felt like something within him snapped.

The temperature in the room began to drop at an alarming rate, causing Vernon to stop nervously. He watched as Harry slowly picked himself up from the floor, keeping his head bowed. An aura of unease radiated from him, an aura that compelled Vernon to leave as fast as possible, yet the fat man stubbornly retained his position. "I told you boy, I'll have none of your freakishness." He said, his voice a bit uncertain.

Harry remained silent for a few moments, before he raised his head and locked eyes with Vernon. His eyes were no longer the same as they had been before. Before they had been downtrodden, either full of guilt or of useless anger. Now his eyes were dark, a green that drew in all light around them, and that gave off a feeling of inhumanity.

Harry stared at his uncle for a few moments, feeling the fear radiating from the man. He felt as if a dam had broken inside of him, letting power that was previously blocked up flow freely through him. The feeling was… _magnificent_. Acting on impulse he locked eyes with his uncle.

"Leave," Harry said in a deadly calm voice.

For a few moments it looked as though Vernon might protest, but then the fat man's eyes glazed over and he silently left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry couldn't help but stare incredulously at the door through which his uncle had left. He raised his hand before his eyes and stared at it. It didn't look any different, still had four fingers and a thumb, still the same pale color as the rest of his skin, yet he could feel the power running through it. The power running through his entire body.

All of that power, shunted into a person that was used to feeling almost hopelessly powerless, was too much for Harry's body to take. He had only enough time to stagger to his bed from where he stood before the power overwhelmed him and he collapsed, sweating onto the bed.

* * *

_Harry groaned before slowly opening his eyes. Looking around, he beheld a great void, filled with nothing. He looked down to find that he seemed to be floating in the darkness, with nothing visible beneath him. It was a very disconcerting realization. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet._

"_Nice, isn't it?"_

_Harry immediately whipped his head around in an effort to find the source of the voice. He looked in a circle around him but beheld nothing._

"_Over here."_

_This time Harry turned towards where the voice came from and came face to face with him. The person he was facing looked exactly like he himself did, except his seemed to glow with power, and his expression was a sneer resembling something like contempt. _

_Harry reacted the way most people would when faced by a duplicate of themselves. He jumped back a foot, shouting in surprise. The duplicate looked vaguely amused._

"_Now, is that anyway to greet someone who's been away for so long?" The duplicate asked._

_Harry wasn't quite sure how to react to that, so he took a stab in the dark. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"_

_The duplicate grinned coldly. "Why, don't you recognize me Harry? I mean, it's only been eight years, almost nine, since we last were together."_

_Now Harry was really confused. "What do you mean!?" He exclaimed._

_The other Harry frowned now, before answering in a voice that spoke of power, "I mean that it's been almost nine years since either of us was whole, almost nine years since _Dumbledore _bound me away from you." The other Harry spat Dumbledore's name with venom that bespoke total hatred of the man. Harry was more concerned with what his Double had said though, not how he said it._

"_Your… me?" He said tentatively._

"_Bingo." Was the reply._

"_But, how is that even possible?"_

_The duplicate shrugged, "Well, all things considered, our kind have always had a predisposition for split personalities, which is what locked me away with so much of our power when Dumbledore decided to ruin our shot at a better life those years ago." _

_Harry wasn't happy to hear that. "You mean to say, that I could've been gone from the Dursleys, but Dumbledore placed me back here after finding out what I had gone through?"_

"_That, and that he blocked off your power, your memories, and put behavioral charms on you." Came the reply from the double, who was now showing as much rage from the idea as Harry had begun to feel. Then he seemed to collect himself, regaining control just before he seemed likely to go over the edge. _

"_If you want, I can show you the memories, now that you are here."_

_Harry was angry, desperate, and curious, so there was no way in hell that he was going to turn down such an offer. Steeling himself, he nodded to his double._

_The double smiled slightly. "Very well. When you have finished reliving your memories you will awaken. What you decide to do from there is not something I can affect. We are still separate after all. Still, we _will_ meet again." Having said his piece, the double waved his hand, sending Harry careening away, flying into memories of what he had nearly had.

* * *

_

When Harry woke up, light had begun to stream through the window and into his room. Taking a look at himself, he found that he was covered with sweat. Despite this, he felt more energized than he had in his life. He thought back to the experience he had had with his other side, as he had begun to think of it, as well as to the memories that he had regained.

He had realized immediately upon entering the memories that his manipulation of his uncle had been triggered by the breaking of the power bonds, and he realized from his reactions to the memories that the behavioral charms had to have broken as well.

How did he realize that? He was furious. With Dumbledore. Something that had never happened to such an extent before. In fact, he felt a great deal of rage in general; sheer anger from the fact that someone had dared bond _him._ He didn't quite understand it, but he didn't care much either.

Suddenly he snapped his head around, looking north. He had felt something. A pull of sorts… there it was again! Something was tugging at him, pulling at him. He could feel it in his head, compelling him to seek it out. Without really thinking about it, he left his room and made his way out of the house.

Making his way down the front path to the sidewalk, Harry heard the sound of snoring and smelled pipe smoke and alcohol, a sure sign that his "guard" was Mundungus Fletcher, the laziest drunk to be found in the Order of the Phoenix. Casting his gaze about, Harry was surprised to find that he could easily see the man, lying down in the grass of the Dursley's front lawn. He couldn't help but think about how much the Order seemed to be slipping, to let such idiots as Dung do things like that. Still, he thought, it wasn't really any of his business what they did.

After all, at this point, what screwed over Dumbledore made Harry just a bit happier.

Cutting out of his musings, Harry began to follow the insistent pull that was drawing him to it. It led him up Privet Drive, following the sidewalk til it reached the underpass where he and Dudley had been ambushed by Dementors the summer before. He stopped for a moment when he reached that spot, remembering just how weak he had been at the time, barely able to ward of the Dementors when they came calling. He silently vowed to never let himself be that weak again before he began walking again.

Eventually the pull led him to the park. It was empty when he got there, it being only around six in the morning, so he was surprised to find someone already there, sitting on one of the swings facing away from him. The person appeared to be female judging from the shape of her body, around Harry's age at least. She had pale skin and her hair was down to her shoulders, the color unknowable in the dim light. She wore a somewhat ratty looking hat on her head, down to her ears, an oddity in the summer heat. As Harry approached her, she began to speak in a low voice.

"So, they've decided to send someone new this time, have they? It makes no matter. I'll just kill you like all the others if you try and take me back there."

Harry was struck by how familiar the voice sounded, though he couldn't place it. It almost sounded like… but it couldn't be, could it. What would be the chances of _her _being there of all places.

"What are you talking about?" He asked the girl, confused and a bit concerned by her words.

The girl stiffened in surprise, before slowly turning around and regarding Harry with eyes that, even in the dim light, were clearly the color of blood. Harry stifled a gasp of surprise when he saw them. Harry and the girl both spoke at the same time in their surprise.

"Harry?"

"Lucy?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!!! Sorry for the Cliffy guys. I finally defeated the demon of writers block! (Does a victory dance on the grave of the eternal foe of all writers, trying to enjoy his short victory.) I'm really sorry though… I know this is late!! Still, now you have it, and with the writers block gone and my schedule opening up a bit there should be more updates in general now. I hope you liked it. Now, as always; Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review it!!!

Korrag


	3. Confusion

A/N: HAHA

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! I know this is late and a rather short chapter, but this was a hard chapter to write! Luckily, now that it's done I can move on to easier things. I won't bore you all with this note, so here we go again!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied. Mores the pity.

"talking"

'thinking'

_**SS**_Parceltongue_**SS**_

* * *

_Before:_ _The girl stiffened in surprise, before slowly turning around and regarding Harry with eyes that, even in the dim light, were clearly the color of blood. Harry stifled a gasp of surprise when he saw them. Harry and the girl both spoke at the same time in their surprise._

"_Harry?"_

"_Lucy?"_

Chapter 2: Confusion

For a few moments the two teenagers could do nothing but stare at each other, green eyes meeting crimson in a deadlock of mixed confusion and hope. Harry was stunned. The last thing he had expected to find upon reaching the end of his spontaneous search was the girl who he had met so long ago. Harry was relatively sure this was the beginning of a wonderful turn of fortune for his summer.

Then Lucy narrowed her eyes, rage showing through them.

Instinct screamed at Harry, causing him to jump to the side, landing and rolling to come up on his feet. As he did this he heard a resounding crash behind him. When he reached his feet and turned around he found that the piece of ground where he had been standing was destroyed, a crater replacing what had been flat ground. Harry stared at it in shock before turning a dismayed expression on Lucy.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at her in shock. "It's me, Harry! From the orphanage remember? I've got my memories back!"

"Liar! Harry isn't like me! If you were him, I wouldn't have sensed you! I don't know how you found out about him, but you are going to regret impersonating him to get to me!" Lucy's eyes were almost glowing with rage and hatred, the air around her being whipped around by some unseen force.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, confused at what Lucy was talking about, when he saw her narrow her eyes. His instincts started screaming a warning again and he dove away from where he was standing, narrowly dodging being flattened by the same force that created the first crater. He landed painfully, his body not accustomed to moving around like he was. Nonetheless, he got up and kept moving. Harry didn't know what Lucy was doing to make those craters, or why she was attacking him, but he knew that it wouldn't be pretty if he got hit.

Of course, realizing that he needed to avoid being hit and avoiding being hit were two different things entirely. Add to that the fact that Harry had to figure out some way to get Lucy to stop attacking him and he was in some deep shit.

"Lucy! I don't have any idea what you mean! I'm telling you, no one sent me!!"

Harry's call went unheeded though, as it seemed Lucy was too far-gone into her rage to even listen.

Harry was forced to keep moving to avoid whatever Lucy was attacking with, with only his newfound instincts keeping him from being flattened. He was quickly becoming worried though. He didn't know what he was expecting when he followed the pull, but he certainly hadn't expected to be running for his life. As such, and due to the fact that he wasn't in the best shape, Harry was beginning to tire. In fact, he was surprised he had been able to keep moving for as long as he had.

Harry had been absurdly lucky so far to be able to dodge all of Lucy's invisible attacks and he knew it. Thus, he wasn't terribly surprised when his luck ran out. Harry was just about to turn tail entirely and try to escape his maddened friend, realizing that there was no way to get through to her at the moment, when the ground exploded in front of his feet sending Harry flying backwards.

He gasped in pain as he landed badly on his right arm, bruising the bone at the very least. His arm was the least of his worries though, as he felt something grip his left ankle and pull him up, leaving him dangling upside down in mid-air. Helpless, Harry could only watch as he slowly drifted over to Lucy.

As Harry was pulled over to where Lucy stood by whatever it was that Lucy was doing, he noticed a feeling of pressure begin to build up in his skull, pressure that increased the closer he got to the enraged woman. As the pressure increased it began to pain Harry, eventually causing him to grab his head with his good arm and close his eyes from the pain. It was like he could feel the Lucy's rage pounding away at his head. Then suddenly, both his movement and the pain stopped.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring straight into Lucy's, with only a few inches of space separating them. Her eyes were no longer glowing with rage though; rather they were filled with wary curiosity. Harry was startled by the sudden change, but also massively relieved. Maybe now he would have a chance to get through to her.

"Why?" Lucy asked tonelessly before Harry could even open his mouth.

"Why?" Harry replied in confusion. "Why what?"

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!?" Lucy yelled, her voice filled with what sounded like helpless rage. Harry didn't know how to reply to that. He just didn't. Why would Lucy attack him in a rage then get angry when he was unable to fight back.

"I didn't come here to fight you! Hell, I didn't even know I'd see you here after all these years! Why would I want to fight you? You, the first person to ever treat me with kindness? And why would you be expecting a fight anyway??" Harry said in reply, trying his best to not shout, as he was pretty sure that Lucy could kill him at her whim at this point.

Harry watched as Lucy drew back a bit in seeming shock at his reply. Her eyes flashed through a variety of emotions, ranging from anger to disbelief before finally settling into shock. A second later, Harry felt something grab his wrists and carefully turn him upright before setting him on his feet.

For a moment the two of them simply stared at each silently other amidst the craters caused by Lucy's rage.

"What did you mean when you said 'Harry's not like me?'" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"You mean you really don't know?" Lucy asked, surprise coloring her voice.

Harry couldn't help himself. "If I did would I be asking?" he asked dryly.

Lucy scowled at him, and Harry felt something cuff him in the back of the head. He turned his head around, but there was nothing behind him. He turned back to Lucy to find her looking at him smugly.

"Ok, would you mind explaining how you did that, particularly if it relates to everything else? Because I'm really beginning to feel annoyed." Harry said.

Lucy shrugged at his annoyed tone and replied in a simple, short sentence, a simple short sentence that began the process of shattering Harry's world forever.

"If I can sense you, and you me, then that makes you a Diclonius, a non-human."

* * *

**A/N: **again, I'm Sooooo sorry for the late chapter! I've been having a lot of writers block and hard times in my life right now (not to mention writing this particular chapter proved to be hard in that I couldn't get myself to like what I have.) Regardless, this one is out now, so I should start updating more regularly again. Expect another chapter of Forsaken next, followed by either the next chapter of this or the first chapter of one of my other fics. As always, Like it? Hate it? Either way, please Review it!

Korrag


End file.
